Do You Dare?
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Darry, Soda, and Pony have a younger sister named Kelly. Kelly isn't like the rest of the girls, she's quiet and mild tempered. What happens when she realizes the guy she wants isn't into her? Will she change to suit him? COMPLETE
1. Out of my mind

**Do You Dare? **

**By: Kelly**

**Dallas Winston. Feared by most, Respected by everyone. I knew this, as did most, but it didn't seem to affect me. I never understood why though. My whole life, as long as I can remember, people have told me not to get onto his bad side or 'Shit list' as my brother puts it so fondly. Anyway, At the current moment in time I am at the mall. I was asked by some very wealthy and well known people to be a model in their new advertisement for Do you Dare? Perfume. Of course I was thrilled, being a greaser and all, girls of that social class don't normally get to do things like this. All 3 of my brothers were busy today. Darry and Soda were working. Pony was at a track meet. Then all the gang was busy as well except one, Dallas aka Dally. Darry had convinced him to come along with me an keep an eye on me. As if I need it. Oh By the way, My name is Kelly Curtis. I am 16. **

"**Now that's perfect sweetheart. Just tilt your head to the side and pout your lips." The camera guy said. I felt kinda stupid, I mean I was in the middle of the mall in a pair of Daisy Dukes and a pink tank top with my lips puckered up like I was gonna kiss everyone. I saw Dally smirk which almost made me laugh and mess up the picture. **

"**Now, I need one more thing and you are free to spend the rest of your Thursday however you wish." The camera guy said.(It is Summer Vacation in case your wondering) "I need you to look into this camera and give me you most seductive smile and whisper, 'Do you dare?'. Now this has to be as sexy as you can make it." He said. I saw Dally throw him a warning glance, which he thankfully didn't see, but I did as I was told and I noticed a couple of the guys around adjust their belts. I grimaced. (Don't ask. Long story.**) **I got up and quickly changed back into my normal low ride jeans and black halter top. He said he would mail me my check so I gave him my address and followed Dally out of the mall. The second we stepped out a wind factor of like a bazillion took over and I was freezing. Dally shook his head and sighed. **

"**Haven't you learned to wear a jacket yet?" he asked handing me his. I smiled gratefully and we talked about the shoot until we got to the DX, where** **my brother and his best friend Steve worked. Steve was a part of the gang as well. I guess I should tell you about them. **

**Darry is the oldest and like the father of them all. He is my older brother and guardian. He is 22 and can be hard on us kids, but loves us all the same.**

**Soda is my second older brother. He is the crazy one of the bunch. He is so awesome. He is also movies star hott. All the girls want him. I don't know why though. (Jokes) **

**Ponyboy is my younger brother, but you would never know it. He is protective of me just like Darry and Soda and he is a whole foot and a half taller than me. He is the dreamy one. I love him for that. I can talk to him about anything. **

**Then there's Two-Bit Matthews. He is the wisecracker of the bunch and is 20. He is still in school for the heck of it. He likes fights, blondes, and lifting things from local stores. **

**Steve Randal. There's a character for you. As you already know he is Soda's best friend. He has quite and attitude on him, but he's alright. He is dating Evie Carlson. I hate her. She is one of the girls that is the slutty hooker type. **

**Dallas Winston. As I said before Feared by most. Respected by everyone. He was one of those guys you couldn't help but have a crush on and I did for most of my childhood. I'm not saying I don't like him now, it's just I don't have a childish crush on him anymore. It's more.**

**Johnny Cade. He is the nervous panicked one and in my opinion he has every right to be. I would be too if I had went through some of the things he had. He is my age and I get along with him really well. **

**Then there's me. Kelly Marie Curtis. I am 16 as I stated. I love Volleyball and life in general. I don't ever get into fights unless I have too, which according to Darry is never. I am one of the nice quiet girls. Im not saying im easy. Im just saying im decent. (Like Sandy)**

**Anyway on with the story. We walked into the DX and walked over to where Soda and Steve were taking their break. We sat down and I smiled a them. **

"**Forget your coat again Babe?" Steve asked. He had called me babe since the day I was old enough to say a comeback. **

"**Sure did Sweetcakes." I said smiling a wisecrack grin, I had picked up from none other than Two-bit Matthews. **

"**Your face is gonna stick like that." Soda said poking me in the arm. I smiled at him and laughed. I saw Dally looking at me sideways and I couldn't figure out why, but it made me all fuzzy inside. I smiled sweetly at him and he shook his head grinning. A few minutes later, Soda and Steve got off work and we began our walk home. I assumed we would meet Pony along the way. The meet was over 10 minutes ago. It was still early. About 4:30 and there was a rumble that night. Tim Shepard had gotten into it with some Soc over his sister so naturally everyone was involved. I laughed as Soda messed up Steve's already greased down hair.**

"**Is that you three?" Darry asked as we entered the house. **

"**Yes Darry." I answered smiling at him through the kitchen window.**

"**How was the shoot?" he asked going about his usual routine as I handed Dally his jacket back. **

"**It was fine." I said smiling. **

"**I'm pretty sure he thought you were fine. " Dally remarked. I giggled slightly as Darry looked at him. **

"**Who thought she was fine?" He asked stepping into the living room as he dried off his hands. **

"**The Photographer. Pout your lips and kiss my ass." Dally mocked. I looked at him, shocked.**

"**Darry, I swear. He did say no such thing. He told me to....oh never mind." I said knowing what I was going to say was worse than what Dally said. **

"**He said what?" Darry asked looking from me to Dally, who was cleaning his blade. **

"**Dar..." I started before Dally cut me off.**

"**Don't worry Darry. I was just joking with you. The shoot went fine and the pictures will be great." Dally said to Darry as I smiled at him. Darry shook his head and nodded. **

"**Mr. Shepard dropped by earlier." He said randomly.**

"**Which one?" Sodapop asked. **

"**Mr. Curly Shepard." Darry said pausing. "He asked if Kelly was home and when I said she was at the mall doing the shoot, he nodded and ran off like a jackrabbit with a fire lit under it's tail." Darry said looking at them. **

"**Yea I saw him." Dally said yawning. "I also kicked his ass." He said sleepily.**

"**How come I didn't see him?" Kelly asked. **

"**And why did you kick his ass?" Pony asked from where he was leaning against the door facing, having just got home. **

"**Well, " he said as he closed his blade and looked up for the first time since entering the house. "He came in and I was watching Kelly do the shoot like Darry told me to and he asked me if I ever wondered what it would be like to get in her pants. I looked at him and then he goes I do all the time." he said stopping and taking a breath. **

"**Apprently he didn't understand that my looks meant watch it. The reason you didn't see him was because when I told you I was going to the bathroom I drug him with me and beat his ass outside and told him to watch his mouth, unless he wanted that again." Dally finished as he stretched. Darry shook his head grinning. **

"**Thanks Dal." he said. **

"**No problem." He said as the other guys laughed. As Dally told his story to us I could've sworn I saw Jealousy flash in his eyes while talking about Curly, but Dally didn't like me that way. I shook it off and sat down. **

"**You ladies ready for the rumble?" Steve asked as him, Two-bit, Dally, and Soda played poker.**

"**Do you have to go?" I quickly asked. I hate rumbles and things of that nature. Im just a soft spoken teenage girl. Im sure you guys are saying 'yea right' and what not, but I had been around these guys half of my life and I was comfortable around them. I mean I can talk to guys and everything at school, im just not like the other girls around here. You will understand along the way. **

**Darry laughed. "No one is asking you to go baby. Besides, I don't want you too." Darry commented as he changed shirts.**

"**Yea, but you guys always come home banged up and I have to clean you up and it kills me." I said looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.**

"**Baby. We have to go. We told Tim we'd be there and were going." He said gingerly fluffing my hair. I looked up at him. **

"**Sure thing Super dope." I said as I walked towards the kitchen. He took my arm roughly as he grinned at me. **

"**What was that?" he asked. **

"**Nothing Darry." I said smiling. He grinned. **

"**Oh Darry. Can I go out with Sadie since yall are going wherever?" I asked as there was a knock at the door. "That's her now." I said walking to the door and opening it. **

"**Hi Sadie." I said smiling as she walked in. **

"**Yea. I suppose you can go out tonight, but be careful. It's Friday night and everyone who's not at the rumble is out drunk." Darry said slightly worried. **

"**They'll be fine Dar. Let them go man." Pony said looking at him. Sadie smiled. She like Pony a lot. **

"**Yea Darry. Let them go. We can go find them after the rumble." Dally said as I smiled at him.**

"**Go." Darry said shaking his head. He had already said yes once. I smiled grabbed my purse and hugged Darry. **

"**Bye!" She said as they ran out the door. We walked to the DX and when no one was there, We went to the Dingo. We had been sitting there for 15 or so minutes when the guys walked in followed by a gang of other greasers. They were all whopping and hollering. They had apparently won. We began celebrating with them and I forgot to show them my copies of the shoot pictures that the photographer gave me when we met him at the DX. **

**Three hours and a few drinks later (well for some of us) we were back at our house. I was lounging out on the couch wrapped up in Dally's coat which I stole on the way home. Dally was twirling his ring around his finger. Him and Slyvia must have broken up, I thought. Darry had went to bed and Soda and Steve had fallen asleep in the floor in front of the tv. Two-bit had passed out in the lounge chair and Pony and Johnny were sleeping his room. I yawned and looked up at Dally from my place on the couch. **

"**Your coat is warm." I said, rubbing my eyes. **

"**Yea." He said smirking at me. He looked behind me at my pocket book and noticed the pictures from the shoot today. He picked them up. **

"**Are these from today?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he began shuffling through them. "Man. These are Hot." He commented, stopping on one that had 'Do You Dare?' Printed across the bottom.**

"**Thanks." I said blushing. "Well. It's late and I'm hitting the hay." I said as he handed them to me. I walked back to my room without realizing I still had Dally's coat. I turned to take it back to him and ran into him. **

"**I came to get my coat." He said looking into my eyes. **

"**I was coming to give it to you." I said softly as I took a few steps toward him. He looked down into my eyes and me into his before he leaned down and kissed me. He began to pull away but I grabbed a handful of his shirt on the side and pulled him back down to me. He resisted a little at first but soon gave in. I couldn't believe it. The infamous Dallas Winston actually had a softer side.**

"**Babe.." Dally muttered pulling away from me. I looked up at him with my chocolate brown eyes filled with excitement and wonder. " I must be out of my mind." He said turning away. I touched his cheek softly. **

"**Why?" I asked my voice soft and tender. "Why are you out of your mind?" **


	2. Tuff Girl

**Banana4422: Thanks! Im glad you liked it! I am gonna try to update as often as possible!**

**Ahelpless-Pyro911: I am glad you like my story! I love yours as well. I have to admit Curly is stupid..lol...I hope you continue reading and don't cry in a corner cuz im gonna update frequently. **

**Lemu91: Im glad you liked it. I hope you continue to read. **

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing! **

**I also have to thank my wonderful Beta Melanie. I love you!**

**Ch2**

**He looked at me, like I should know. But I didn't. I was only human. **

"**If I could make you understand.." he said trailing off. **

"**Dally, Please. Im trying to understand." I said touching his arm, but he jerked away. He turned to see me with tears in my eyes and he pulled me to him.**

"**I know you are. I just can't make you understand." He said grabbing me at my elbows and shaking me gently. "Your just a kid." He said looking at me his eyes pleading. I looked up at him, tears still littering my eyes, and slapped him through the face. I turned and walked into my room and slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed and started crying. I cried for my broken heart. I cried for what had just happened. But most of all I cried for Dally who refused to be loved. **

**The sun peaked through my window the next morning and I moaned as I rolled over. The events of last night flashed through my mind and I could feel anger take me over. I may be 16 and soft spoken but I am not a child. I got up and dressed slowly, knowing Dally had probably slept here last night. I pulled on pink shirt that said 'baby gurl' on it and some tight black jeans. I opened my door and walked into the living room. Darry was in the kitchen making breakfast. Pony and Johnny were on the porch, smoking I assumed. Two-bit was watching Mickey on TV with Steve and Dally was on the couch, stretched out, shirtless. I walked past him saying good morning to everyone, but him. **

"**What's for breakfast?" I asked Darry and Soda who were cooking. **

"**Green Eggs and Ham." Soda said. **

"**Toast. Not green." Darry said smirking. **

"**Hey Darry! You got any advil?" Dally asked entering the room. I glared at him, but couldn't do that long. I saw how ripped he was and how hot he looked and a stupid ass grin spread across my face. **

"**Morning Dally." I said, not being able to help myself. **

"**Hey.." He mumbled holding his head as Darry handed him a couple of advil. I got him a glass of whatever and handed it to him. He took the pills and nodded at me. I could tell he still thought of me as a child. That still made me mad, but then a thought crossed my mind. It was Friday and everyone was going out to a party at Bucks. It was Summer vacation so I was sure Darry would let me go if I had someone with me. It had only been a few days into our Holiday and it was still a little chilly. I thought that was strange for summer. I ran upstairs and quickly shuffled through my clothes. I formed my plan and came back downstairs and sat down for breakfast.**

**We spent the rest of the day laying around the house and playing cards or whatever. About 2:00, Darry went into work. He had to work late tonight and wouldn't be home till around 9:30 or 10. **

"**Darry can I please go to Bucks Party?" I pleaded. **

"**No." He said. I pouted at him and he still said no. **

"**Darry, me and Two-bit are going. I think Steve is too. " Dally said. "Well watch her." **

**He shook his head, " I don't want you anywhere around Buck Merils Parties. Understood?" he asked as he grabbed his keys. I nodded and he walked out the door. I figured he would say no, so I had already planned ahead. **

"**Since I can't go to Buck's party, I'm going to Sadie's." I told my other brothers who nodded. Dally, Two-Bit, and Steve had just left for Buck's party so I took my bag with my stuff in it and walked towards Sadie's house but took a sharp turn and went towards Buck's house. I stopped at the DX and changed into a short leather mini skirt and a black halter top that had 6 ties down the back, holding it together. I handed my bag to Larissa behind the counter and had her quickly to my make-up and I walked to Buck's house and went in.**

"**Hey Buck." I said as I grabbed his shirt and smiled up at him. **

"**Jesus, does your brother know you're here?" he asked. I nodded and walked away looking for anyone I knew. I was stopped and was leaning against a wall when Curly approached me. He looked me up and down and grinned. **

"**Changed your image? I like it." He comment as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I suddenly wished Dally were here, because Curly scared me. He pulled me with him upstairs and pushed me up against the wall gently.**

"**You know, you really are pretty." He said as he pushed a piece of my hair out of my face. I shifted uncomfortably under him and he moaned. I closed my eyes and sighed. What had I gotten into? He leaned down and made to kiss me. I could smell beer on his breath and I knew he was capable of just about anything. I was really scared. **

"**Curly.." I said as I pushed him away gently. He looked down at me anger flashing in his eyes for a moment before kissing me again and grabbing my ass. He was pressing me up against the wall, so I couldn't move. "Curly. Stop." I said softly. **

"**Stop? Why would I want to do that? Hell No." He said as his hands wandered down. Before I knew what was happening Curly had been slammed up against the opposite wall and someone was beating the hell out of him. I saw a head of Blonde hair and knew it was Dally. He finished what he was doing, grabbed my wrist roughly and dragged me outside. Once outside I had tears in my eyes for more than one reason.**

"**What the Hell were you doing? And what the hell are you wearing?" He asked dragging me towards his truck.**

"**I...." I said as tears welled up in my eyes. **

"**Jesus. Your brother told you not to come tonight. You lied to your brothers. Your dressed like a fucking Whore. Why would you do all this?" he asked trying to calm down. **

"**I..." I said. **

"**You what?" he asked stopping and looking at me. **

'**_I did it for you.'_ was what I wanted to say. It ran through my mind, but if my plan was gonna work I couldn't tell him that. "I did it because I wanted to. You have a problem with that?" I asked, surprising myself with my sharp tongue as well as him. My tears has disappeared by now and I looked at him while straightening my skirt. I knew this wasn't me, but there were some things in this world worth changing for, and Dally happened to be one of those things. He wanted a tuff girl so that's what he was getting. **


	3. All The Way

_**Thanks to all my reviewers. I would tell you each individually, but it's late and Im lazy..lol..Thanks to all of you though.**_

**_Oh in the 1st chapter and maybe 2nd , Im unsure there was a POV problem. It shifted from 1st to 3rd without warning. Sorry bout that. This is the first story I have ever written in 1st person. Im used to 3rd. Thanks for keeping me in line though. _**

_**I know this one is short, but I had to make it that way for future purposes. Thanks for being patient!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders or any of that stuff. I just own Kelly and her thoughts, opinions, goals, dreams, and life. **_

**Ch 3**

"**Did you just ask me if I had a problem with it?" he asked rounding on me. I knew I had stunned him. His mouth had been left slightly open after my words. The window to the truck was open so I reached in a grabbed a cigarette and a lighter and lit it up and began smoking. I had only smoked once in my life and hated it. I don't know why I was smoking now, but I sure was resisting the urge to cough my brains out. **

"**Yes. That's exactly what I said." I mused as I blew smoke at him. He cough slightly and fanned the smoke away.**

"**Number one, you don't smoke." he said, taking the bud and throwing it down and stomping it. "Number two, you don't talk back to me. And Number Three, You don't dress like a hooker and lie to your brothers. " He said glaring at me **

"**How do you know? It's not like you ever pay enough attention to me to know what I do and don't do." I scoffed as I shivered. **

"**Kid, " He began the word stinging and repeating over and over again in my head. " Your not like the rest of the girls here. Your different and I don't want to see you change. Kid," He had said it again.." when you turn like them, there's no going back. You have to be tough and there's no getting out of it." He tried to explain, while keeping calm. I knew what he wanted though and he wanted girls like that. If I was ever gonna get what I wanted , I had to give him what he wanted. And this is what he wanted. **

"**Whatever. Just take me home." I said, glaring at him. Hmm. Maybe I was gonna like this whole bad girl thing. It wasn't so bad. **

"**Get in the truck." He told me harshly. I climbed in and straightened my skirt before taking another cigarette and lighting up. Oooh..why did bad girls have to smoke. I finally, after smoking for 3 minutes, gave up on the whole smoking things. I coughed softly and tossed it out the window. Dally didn't even take a second look at me, but I was still determined. **

"**I aint gonna tell your brothers anything. You want them to know you tell them. I aint itching to get my head beat in." Dally said as we walked towards the house. **

"**Then don't." I said coolly. He shook his head at me and we walked in. Darry was sitting on the couch looking up at the door, that I had just entered. **

"**Where...what..." he stuttered, to many questions trying to come out at once. "What are you wearing?!?!" he asked standing up. He towered over me, by about 2 feet, but if I was gonna get Dallly like I wanted, I couldn't act scared, even though I was damn near shaking.**

"**It's called clothes Darry. We all wear them." I said smirking as I pushed past him. Dally still stood at the door, cautiously deciding whether to move or not. I took the hair-holder our of my hair and it fell into wavy wisps along my neck line.**

"**Where have you been? It is 12:30 and in case you didn't know your curfew is 11:00." He said glancing from Dally to me. "And what are you doing with Dally?" He asked, as a kind of after thought. **

"**I was at a party. I lost track of time and Mr. Stupid here brought me home." I said looking straight into Darry's eyes. Inside I was shaking. My heart was screaming 'Darry's gonna kill you.' But my brain was screaming 'do it for dally.' Normally I would have listened to my heart, but the two signals had become jumbled and I couldn't tell which was which. I had let my love for him get in the way of my judgement.**

"**This Party wouldn't be Buck's would it?" Darry asked, anger flashing in his eyes for a moment. I nodded, smirking. **

"**Dally? Did you take her?!" he asked rounding on Dally. I wasn't about to let Dally blab or let Darry yell at him. **

"**Don't you yell at him! No he didn't take me! No He didn't do anything, but bring me home, like the stupid ass he is." I said shaking with anger mixed with fear.**

**He turned back to me. "Kelly, I don't know what has come over you, but it better leave quickly. I don't know why you are wearing..that..but I better never see it again. Understood?" I looked at him. **

"**Understood?" he asked again. I thought about what a greasy girl would do before responding. **

"**Go to hell." I said simply as I gave him the finger and walked up to my room. Slamming the door, I leaned back against it and slid into the floor. I loved my brothers with all my heart, but if I was gonna convince Dally I had to did this all the way.**


	4. Dedication

**Dedication**

**This Story is Dedicated to the following:**

**Christopher Reeves: He taught me how to believe and that one person can make a difference. R.I.P. Superman.**

**John Ritter: He taught me that laughter is the best medicine. May he always be in our hearts. R.I.P. **

**Rodney Dangerfield: He taught me how to laugh. He taught me that its okay to laugh. ' I can't get no respect!' R.I.P.**

**Alissa: My best friend since 6th grade. I may not have known you the longest babe, but I can relate to you the most. I love you! (Also a HUGE fan of the Outsiders...MAJOR Darry's girl)**

**Rachel: My best friend since 6th grade as well. She may not know or understand my writing but she supports me anyway. I love you too!**

**Mrs. Geouge: She introduced me to the Outsiders and lit a flame that won't be extinguished anytime soon. ROCK ON!**

**My Mom: She is there through everything and supports my writing 10000000 Even if she doesn't get the Outsiders.**

**S.E. Hinton: You wrote this wonderful story that we all know and love. I love you for that!**

**To All my Reviewers: Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I love you all sooo much. Without your support there would be now story. Please keep R/R!**

**Last but not least: Patrick Swayze, Rob Lowe, C. Thomas Howell, Ralph Macchio, Emilo Estevez, Matt Dillion, and Tom Cruise. They made the characters that I had grown to love, come to life. You made them seem real. You gave me something to look at (REALLY!)**

**To anyone I missed: You know me well enough to know I didn't do it on purpose. Im a ditz sometimes! I love you all and Please punch me back in line if I missed you! **


	5. Silence Before the Storm

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! Please keep R/R! I am sorry for posting the Dedication previous to this, but I wanted to get it done. I am also sorry the Chapter is so short. I couldn't put what came next in chapter 4, but chapter 5 is way longer, I pinkey swear!**

**Aaliyah-Charity: Thanks for R/R! I hope you continue to love it!**

**Weridsista: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Babyhilts: Thanks. She can be a little dense, but I think we all are in the face of love. smiles**

**Volleyballlover: I have looked up to those people forever. I thought it needed a dedication. I always dedicate my stories. I mean, without people to help you, would you even be where you are today? **

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I love you all!**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans,**

**-Kelly**

**Chapter 4**

**The sun peaked through my room the next morning and I sleepily walked into the living room. All 3 of my brothers were in the kitchen talking in low voices. There were various gang members littering the floor of the living room, but I didn't pay attention, till I saw Dally. He was yawning and preparing to get up as I walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him and entered the kitchen. No one said good morning to me. No one even acknowledged my presence. Not even Sodapop. I looked at them. **

"**The least you can do is say good morning. " I snapped. **

"**Oh, excuse me. I was just on my way to hell. " Darry said smirking as he grabbed his shoes. **

"**Me Too." Soda and Pony chimed as they followed Darry and Steve out the door. Dally entered the kitchen. **

"**Tough being tuff aint it?" he asked, as he lit a cigarette. I looked at him. **

"**Fuck off." I replied as I got up. He didn't even flinch at my harsh words, just laughed. I don't know if that made me madder or just made me laugh, cause I felt both. I got dressed and walked out the door. No one followed me. I assumed No one would. I was walking towards the Dingo when a Blue Mustang started following me. I was alone, which made it all that much worse. I sped up and it sped up. After doing this for a while I stopped all together and watched them climb out of their car. With my new image I had greased down considerably and was wearing a ton more make up than before. I really looked like greaser girl now. **

"**Grease, you're a little far from home aint ya?" The one I knew as Randy asked. I couldn't say anything. Outer image or not, they scared me. **

"**Umm..no." I finally said. **

"**Oh.. Guys look she's disagreeing. " Randy said laughing as he wrapped an arm around my waist. He leaned over and smelled my hair and nuzzled my neck. I stood their frozen, unable to move. **

"**I say we take her back to our territory and show her a thing or two." He said smirking. I shivered in spite of myself. **

"**Can't...I stay here?" I asked, mustering all my courage. **

"**Ah...No." He said as they made to put me in the car. I was screaming and kicking, yelling for anyone. They duck taped my hands together and put a piece over my mouth. They were about to get into the car when I heard heavy footsteps and some cross words. A few moments later, Dally appeared at the window. Tears were running down my face despite of my 'new image', Dally helped me up and untied my hands and took the tape off my mouth. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective embrace. I looked up at him. **

**Despite my best judgment, I said, " I could have handled that myself you know. But thanks anyway." I said running my fingers through my hair and wiping away the tears. He looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**Sorry I tried to help!" He said throwing his hands up. I looked at him. Why wasn't my plan making him want me? Maybe I was going about this the wrong way.**

"**Dally..."I started. **

"**Don't even start, kid! I tried to help you and this is all I get! Hell from you is the last thing I need!" He said as he gripped his hair. I was afraid he was gonna pull it out. **

"**Dally..." I started again.**

"**No! I don't wanna hear it. Get in the truck, we are going back to your house and your brother can fucking deal with you!" He said. I sighed as we walked towards his truck. **

"**You know kid, your lucky. If I hadn't come along, God only knows what they would have done to you. Jesus. What is wrong with you?" he half scolded, half yelled. I didn't reply. We drove towards the house. I assumed he had been on his way to Buck's house to prepare for the Rodeo tonight. He always parties before and after. We drove in silence and it started to rain a little. I loved the rain. It started coming down harder and harder. Neither of us saw the car that was headed straight for us. **

"**DALLY!" I screamed when I saw it. I remember banging my head really hard on the dashboard, Dally saying my name ,and everything going black. **


	6. Who Are You?

**Volleyballlover: Thanks for reviewing. Yea, I like cliffhangers..lol...**

**I have a dedication to make this chapter. I dedicate this chapter to my late nanny, who died from cancer in 2003. She didn't give up, It just overtook. R.I.P. Nanny, I love you!**

**Chapter 5**

**(This is from the Narrators POV until stated otherwise) **

**Dally paced the waiting room, running his hands through his hair. Darry, Soda, and Pony were on the way to the hospital. Kelly had a concussion and was unconscious. Dally didn't even have a scratch. A few moments later Darry and his brothers came rushing into the waiting room. **

"**Where is she? What happened?" He asked quickly rounding on Dally. Dally took a deep breath holding back tears.**

"**Socs were gonna jump her and I ran them off them I was driving her back to your place and a car hit us head on. She has a concussion and is unconscious. Doctors told me she will be in a room in a few minutes and we can go see her." Dally said taking a deep breath afterwards. Darry looked at him. **

"**Socs?" he asked weakly. Dally nodded. They had been hit by Drunk Socs. Dally saw fury flash in Soda's eyes. When Soda was angry, he was just as dangerous as Dally or Darry. **

"**Excuse me. Miss Kelly is in her room now. Room 422." The nurse told Dally and the others. Dally smiled slowly and they walked down the hall. They entered the room quietly as though someone was on their death bed. Dally looked down at her, bandaged and attached to tubes. He almost wanted to scream for her to wake up. Wake up! I need you! We all need you! Darry approached the bed and stroked her hair gently.**

"**Baby. Come back to us. We need you. " Darry whispered to his baby sister. He felt so helpless. Unable to do anything for her. These Socs were gonna pay. Darry stepped back against the wall after kissing Kelly on the forehead. He put his hands up to his face and began to sob quietly. Soda strode forward and sat down on the bed next to her. **

"**Come on sweetie. Who is gonna cheer me on during drag races or help me cheat in poker? Come on baby. Wake up. " He whispered softly. He lay his head down next to hers and began to cry quietly, hoping she would magically wake up. When she didn't he sobbed harder. Darry placed a hand on his shoulders and pulled him back, leaning him against his chest. Soon he had calmed down and was watching Pony who had been whispering to Kelly for about 10 minutes. When he got no result, he went back out to the waiting room. Darry and Soda went after him. **

**Dally looked at her sleeping body for a moment, before pulling a chair next to her bed and sitting in it.**

"**Oh. What have I done?" he whispered. " I thought when I left New York I got away from all this. Jeez." He laid his head down on the bed and sobbed quietly. This is all my fault. He kept thinking over and over. He took her hand and held onto it tight. He wasn't gonna let her go. Darry came back in the room a few minutes later. **

"**We have to get Pony home. He can't take it. Are you gonna stay?" He asked. **

"**Yea. I'll call you if anything happens. " Dally said, not looking up at Darry. **

"**Alright." he said as he left. **

**Dally stayed with her just like he promised. He slept in that chair next to her bed and he held her hand all night. He woke up the next morning and looked at her. Still no movement. He leaned over, closer to her. **

"**Kelly come on. Wake up. I don't know what has been going on with you lately and I don't know why you have done some of the things you have, but I need you to come back. " He said looking at her. He kissed her hand and then her cheek, gently. **

"**Kelly Please. I get the strange feeling you changed because of me. If it was because of me, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I didn't give you the attention you deserved. I know you like me. I have known forever. I... Kelly..We.." He stuttered. **

**He stopped and looked down at her peacefully sleeping form. He choked back a sob. He couldn't tell her. Yes, I can. He thought viciously. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, gingerly. **

"**I love you." He whispered softly. **

"**What the Hell are you doing to my sister?!" Darry asked walking in as Dally was still hovering over Kelly, praying for her to wake up. **

"**I'm not doing nothing to her." Dally said turning to see Darry, Pony, and Soda watching them. **

"**I knew I should have stayed with her last night." He said walking in and pushing Dally back away from her. He leaned down and stroked her face gently. **

"**Darry, I was just talking to her." He said, trying to make Darry believe him. **

"**Im sure you were." He said viciously. **

"**I'll leave, but can I at least say good bye?" he asked. Darry nodded and backed up. Dally walked back to her bedside and leaned down next to her ear. **

"**I love you Kelly." He said. He kissed her on the cheek as he saw her eyes flutter open. **

**She looked up at him with confused Brown eyes. All eyes in the room were on her. **

"**Who are you?" she asked looking up at him. **


	7. Then I met you

**Chapter 6**

**Okay I had so many reviewers this chapter I thought I was gonna cry. You guys just butter my toast! Lol.. Sorry it took so long to write..school is hetic...**

**Ale Curtis-Carter: Thanks. I will try to update as often as possible. Im getting the hang of this whole time managing thing, so it's getting easier.**

**Ahelpless-Pyro911: Thanks. I just came up with that off the top of my head. I thought someone would have thought it cheesy, but I guess not! Thanks!**

**Weirdsista: Sorry. Gotta leave a little for you guys to think on!**

**Babyhilts: Thanks! Don't wet your pants! Lol.. Your story is really good. Update soon!**

**Des: You can review as much as you want! Thanks for your support! I love your long reviews! Thanks a Ton! **

**Banana4422: Thanks for reviewing! I will try to update often!**

**Volleyballlover: Ah, my faithful first reviewer! Thanks for sticking with me! I love you!**

**Chapter 6 (Still Narrators POV)**

**Darry, Soda, Pony, and Dally all looked at her in disbelief. She looked at all of them, with tear filled eyes. **

"**Who are you?!" she asked as she began crying. She pulled her legs close to herself and rocked back in forth. At that moment the Doctor came rushing in. Upon seeing Kelly and the guys, she looked around. **

"**What happened?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on Kelly's back and rubbing it gently. All the guys were speechless. Kelly looked up at the doctor.**

"**Please..where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" she asked looking up at the doctor. The doctor looked down at her. **

"**It's okay sweetie. I'll be right back." The doctor said. She shuffled out and Kelly looked at the guys. **

"**Who are you?" she asked , again. Soda looked into her eyes, hurt and scared. **

"**It's me baby. Sodapop." He said taking her hand. She pulled it away and looked at him. **

"**Do I know you?" She asked looking up into his eyes. She watched as a tear fell from his eyes and the older, taller guy, pull him into a hug. A few moments later the Doctor bustled back in.**

"**She has a case of amnesia. Now with Amnesia, there is no set time you can have it. There is no guarantee that she will get over it." The doctor stopped as Darry gasped. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean that she could get back into her old routine, but her memory of occurrences before now, not be present. Or she can go back and get her old routine back and one day it all comes flooding back. I think her case is the latter. She is a strong willed girl, despite her fragile state." The doctor explained. **

"**So it's a waiting game?" Dally asked. The doctor looked at him.**

"**Yes sir. That's exactly what it is. You just need to keep her into her old routine as much as possible. School, Dances, whatever she used to do. Make sure she does it. " The boys nodded and the Doctor left. They ran a few tests on her and then, while they waited for her to be discharged they talked. **

"**Your name is Kelly Marie Curtis. And you are.." Darry said, when she cut him off.**

"**16." She finished. Darry looked at her, his face gleaming.**

"**How did you know?" he asked. **

"**It's on my hospital band." She said blandly. His smile left and he sat back down. **

"**So you guys are my brothers?" she asked gesturing to all of them. **

"**No. Just us. Me. Im Darry. This is Ponyboy, and Sodapop. " He said gesturing to each. **

"**Then who are you?" She asked looking at Dally. She thought he looked tuff, but in a hott sort of way. **

"**Im Dally. You grew up around me. I am in...I hang out with your brothers. " He said, after Darry threw him a warning glance about mentioning the gang. She nodded as the Doctor came back in. **

"**Darry if you can sign here, she will be all set." She smiled at Kelly and Darry signed the papers. Kelly got up and put the coat Dally handed her on. She walked, following them, slowly out the door. This all looked so new to her and she was scared. **

"**Do you remember anything I told you while you were sleeping?" Dally asked hopefully as he waited with her while the boys brought the car around. **

"**I'm sorry. No. Was I suppose to?" she asked, worriedly. **

"**No. It's fine. Don't worry about it." He said, his heart sinking as he said these words. Kelly noticed the heartache in his eyes and wished she could remember. It was obviously important. She was about to ask him what he said, when her brother pulled up and ushered them into the car. **

**After a full day of trying to remember anything and everything she had known before and a full day of trying to comprehend what they were telling her, she finally collapsed on the bed, tired and scared. Everyone else had already told her good night and that if she needed anything, yell. But they couldn't give her what she needed. No one could.**

**She found herself walking down the hall to the kitchen and seeing seven guys looking at her with big eyes, like she had done something wrong. There names were still fuzzy, but she could tell you their personalities down to the hilt. She was remembering slowly. Then, Darry started yelling at her about remembering and then everyone else joined in. She couldn't take it. She started screaming.**

**She woke up, crying, in a horrible sweat with someone sitting next to her, stroking her cheek. She looked over and could make out the outline of Dally. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he pushed the door shut, so not to wake up anyone else. **

"**I..I think so." She stuttered. "What if I never remember?" she asked looking up at him, as he turned on the lamp. He looked down into her tear filled eyes. **

"**You will baby. I know you will." He comforted her, taking her in his arms. She snuggled closer to the warm body. She felt so at home, though she couldn't understand why. Then she remembered something. She was excited, but didn't show it. She looked up at Dally. **

"**Why are you so cold?" she asked him. **

"**Well, we can always get under the blanket." he said, as he began pulling them towards her.**

"**No. That's not what I meant. Why are you so cold? I mean, like mean and harsh. You shut the world out. " she said, looking away from him, in case she made him mad. He looked down at her tenderly. **

"**I was hoping you wouldn't remember that part." he said sighing. "I'm glad you remembered though." He smiled and began his story. **

"**When I was younger, I lived in New York. You'd be surprised at what could happen there. I got put in Juvy so much, your head would spin. I had a horrible childhood. Then I moved here. I started hanging out with Tim and his gang. You might not remember him, but I'm not saying that's a bad thing." He laughed as Kelly giggled. " My life was just getting worse and worse. I have been through it all, from killings to shootings and back. I made a promise to myself after I started hanging with Darry and his gang, that I wasn't gonna get hurt like I did in NY. I was gonna be tough, because when your tough like me, you don't get hurt. You just are. No feelings. No remorse. You just exist." he stopped and looked down at Kelly. **

"**Then I met you. From the time I actually started thinking of you as a woman and not a kid, I understood why I always felt the need to protect you. " He stopped and looked down at Kelly. Her face was stunned.**

**(Kellys POV)**

**Memories had come flooding back to me. Millions of images. All jumbled together. The last one that played in my mind was a soothing voice, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It was Dally I could tell. One sentance kept playing over and over in my head. "I love you Kelly." Dally loved her! **

"**Kelly...are you okay?" Dally asked her. She looked up at him. **

"**I love you too." **


	8. You Love me, Right?

**I Hhave a headcold and am not feeling well, so im just gonna thank all you guys who reviewed! Im sorry Im not doing it individually. **

**I have yet another dedication to make this chapter. I am very into Dedications so here goes:**

**This chapter is dedicated to a recently lost classmate. I dedicate this chapter to Brently Adams who overdosed on drugs on December 27 2004. He passed away on January 4 2005. R.I.P. Brently, We will miss you!**

**Chapter 7**

**Dally looked down at me. " What did you say?" he asked, shocked. **

"**I said I love you too. In the hospital room. You told me you loved me." I said, repeating what I remembered. **

"**You...you remember?" he asked, his heart lifting with every word. **

"**Yea. Well..it's a little fuzzy, but it's coming back slowly. " I commented. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tightly. **

"**I do love you. I always have." He whispered into my ear. I felt tears fall from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down my back. He leaned back onto the bed and took me with him. I laid on his chest and made myself comfortable. He pulled the blankets up around us and soon we were both out like lights. **

"**WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!?" I heard a voice yell. I felt Dally jump beneath me and sit up straight as I did the same. I recognized that voice. It was Darry. Oh lord. I thought looking towards the door. **

"**WHAT IS GOING ON DALLAS?!?!?" He asked reaching over and pulling me behind him. Dally stared at him. **

"**She woke up having a bad dream and I came into check on her.. She.." he started before Darry interrupted him.**

"**What did you do to her? She has fucking amnesia! You could have done anything." He said, turning to me. "What did he do to you? Come on baby tell me." His voice had softened considerably. **

"**Darry. He didn't do anything. I remembered everything. I have my memory back. I love him Dar. I love Dally." I said as I took his hand and stood next to him. Darry's mouth dropped open. **

"**You what?" He asked as he glanced at Dally. **

"**I love him and he loves me." I told him. **

"**Your to young to know what love is." He said sitting down. **

"**No, I'm not! I know that I love Dally and would do anything for him." I explained, or tried to at least. **

"**That's the problem. You are to young to know any better than to do _anything_ for him." Darry exclaimed, putting emphasis on anything. **

"**Darry, you know damn good and well that it's not like that. " Dally said growling at him. **

"**Hell it aint! You know all you want is what every other guy in this town wants! Well newsflash! You aint getting it from my sister!" He yelled as he tried to push me behind him again. I resisted, but was pushed there anyway. **

"**Darry! Don't you know me well enough to know I love her?!?" Dally asked. I walked back around Darry and to Dally. I wrapped my arms around his waist.**

"**I love him Darry. If you can't accept that, then I'm leaving." I said calmly. Darry looked at me and walked out of the room. I heard the screen door slam and I broke down into tears, in Dally's arms. **

"**Why can't he understand?" I asked no one in particular. Dally just kept stroking my hair and letting me cry on him. This went on for the next few hours. In that time, all the guys had left the house, no of them saying a word. I knew where they all were, but did it matter? They didn't care if I was happy or not.**

"**Dally, can we liked go somewhere? Away from the house. Drive to the next town and back or something?" I asked, my eyes pleading with him. **

"**Sure thing, baby." He said as I climbed off of him and got dressed, while he went to start the truck. He both climbed in a few minutes later. Unbeknownst to Dally I had written my brothers a letter telling them that I wasn't coming back and that I loved them very much, but I had to do what I felt was right. And what was right was going with Dally and getting married. Dally didn't know this part either. I hadn't bothered to tell him and wasn't gonna until we got farther away from this town. I knew he would object if we were right here in the middle of this town, he might not if we were elsewhere.**

**It was about 2 hours into the next city and I don't remember any of the drive, because I was sleeping. Dally woke me up about noon and asked me what I wanted to eat. **

"**Well, it depends." I said. **

"**On what?" he asked. **

"**If I can have you or not." I teased playfully. He looked at me and grinned. **

"**Well, not for dinner, maybe for dessert." He replied. **

"**If I can't have you, then I'll take a cheeseburger. " I said as I smiled. **

"**Deal." He said. We drove through drive through and he ordered for us as I watched the countryside pass by. He pulled out of drive through and handed me my burger and a coke. **

"**Thanks." I said. We parked and ate as we watched people drive past. We sat for a while and watched this couple, that from what I gathered had just found out that they were having a baby. We watched as the guy freaked out and the girl did the same. Dally being Dally, laughed his head off. **

"**Dally, can I ask you something?" I asked as his laughing calmed down a bit as they drove off. **

"**Of course baby." he said turning to me, and drinking a sip of his coke. **

"**What do you think about Marriage?" I asked, slowly looking into his eyes. He choked on his coke for a moments, before regaining his composure and staring at me. **

"**Why?" he questioned. **

"**I thought...well...you love me right?" I took his hand and waited for his answer.**

"**Yes. I love you." He answered. **

"**Then, why can't we get married? We can go to the Justice of Peace here and let him marry us." I suggested, carefully. Dally's eyes had widened with shock. **

"**Marry us? We just got together this morning!" He exclaimed. **

"**Dally." I said taking his hands. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you want that?" I asked looking into his eyes. **

"**No. I mean yes. I don't know. I love you, I really do, but get married?" he asked. I nodded slowly. **

"**When I told Darry I loved you with all my heart, I meant it. " I said as I scooted closer to him. I situated myself facing away from him, and leaning back onto his chest. I could feel his chest rise and fall as he inhaled. I heard him sigh slowly. **

"**If that's really what you want baby. To elope, then we will go get married. I just want you to be happy." I turned around as he said this and squealed. I kissed him on the mouth and smiled as I kissed him repeatedly. **

"**Thank kiss You kiss! I kiss Love kiss Youkiss! " He grinned and started the truck. **

**(Dally's POV) **

**I wanted to make her happy so bad, I couldn't tell her no. I knew she was only doing this to prove her brothers wrong. She was like that. I had known that since I met her. I loved her more than anything else in this world, but marriage was a big deal. I wasn't about to tell her that though. I was hoping she would back out soon and just say, "Okay. Nevermind. I love you and all, but Im not ready for this." She hadn't said it yet, but I was waiting on it. In all seriousness, I wasn't ready for this. **

**(Kellys POV) **

**I watched him as we drove. There was so much going on behind those blue eyes, I could tell. He had a determined look about him and was smirking slightly. We stopped at the Justice of Peace's house. Dally got out and opened my door. I took his hand as I climbed out and we entered the small room in the front of the Priest's house. **

"**I always enjoy marrying younger couples. So much left to live for and then they are sharing it together. It fills me with such joy. " The Priest said quietly as we stood in front of the arch that we were about to be married under. He repeated the vows that everyone hears and then:**

"**Dallas Do you take this woman to be your wife, for richer or poorer, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Dally smiled at me.**

"**I do." he stated simply. I heard the priest start my vow to him and it suddenly clicked in my head. What was I doing? How could I get married? Im 16! I waited until the priest asked me. **

"**I..." I said looking at Dally who smiled at me softly. "I...I can't."**


	9. Our Women

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!**

**The Dedication for this chapter is to the Rescue Squad here in my town. My dad is a very active member and I love them to death. They have taught me everything from first aid to CPR. I love them and want to Thank them for all they do. Thank you guys!**

**Peace, Love, and Jellybeans, **

**-Kelly AKA Not-that-kinda-gurl**

**Chapter 8**

"**Im sorry." I said turning and running out of the house. I stopped when I reached the Priest's garden. I sat down on a bench and wrapped my arms around myself and rocked slowly, tears falling. I heard footsteps behind me and knew it was Dally. I knew he would be angry with me. I turned to him.**

"**Im sorry." I said, tear-filled eyes shining at him. He wrapped his big strong arms around me and smiled. **

"**Stand up." he said, roughly. I was confused, but did what he said. He sat down and pulled my onto his lap. I smiled slightly. **

"**Are you mad?" I asked I ask quietly, looking away from his eyes. **

"**How can I be mad? I could never be mad at you." he said as he kissed my neck, repeatedly. **

"**Let's go home." I said. "I have some explaining to do." I mumbled. He stopped. **

"**What do you mean? We haven't even been gone past your curfew. It's only 6:00 pm." he stated, the obvious. **

"**You gotta promise you won't be mad." I said slowly. **

"**Let's hear it." He said sighing. **

"**I kinda left the guys a note saying that we were getting married and I was never coming back." I said, smiling at him, slowly. **

"**YOU WHAT?" he asked looking at me. **

"**You said you wouldn't get mad." I whined. **

"**YOU TOLD DARRY WE WERE GETTING MARRIED! HELLO! DARRY!" He exclaimed. I looked away from him. **

"**I'm sorry." I whispered softly. He got up, pushing me off his lap and forcing me to stand up as well. He took my hand and we thanked the priest and climbed back into his truck.**

"**We have to go fix this mess." He growled. There was something I liked about that, but something I hated all the same. We drove home in silence, neither saying a word to the other. I knew I had pissed him off. Not by popping up and saying I wanted to get married and then making him go and then getting him to agree and then him saying yes and then me saying no. That hadn't pissed him off. What pissed him off was the fact I had left my brothers a letter saying I was running off to elope and never coming back. That pissed him off. We pulled up next to the house and we could hear yelling and avid conversations coming from inside. I climbed out of the truck and he looked at me. He pointed to the door, signaling me to go first. I walked to the door and slowly opened it. Darry looked at me with a flushed face as did the rest of the gang.**

"**MARRIED?!?! YOU WENT TO GET MARRIED?!??" He asked rounding on me. He was right in my face, yelling. Dally stood behind me, not speaking. I can't say I blamed him. Darry is big. **

"**Darry..I .." I started. **

"**YOU WHAT?!?!" He fumed. "You fucking eloped! What do you ave to say about that?!?" He continued**

"**I..I ..we didn't Darry.." I tried to explain. **

"**Hell you didn't! What is wrong with you?!?" he continued yelling. I started crying, and Dally pulled me to him. I cried on his chest.**

"**And you.." Darry rounded on him. "This is all your fault! You Bastard!" He said as he started to swing at Dally. Two-bit and Steve had grabbed both his arms to stop him. **

**I had turned to face Darry and was in front of Dally. I wasn't gonna let Darry hit him. I just wouldn't. Darry's face was angry and I could see the hate in his eyes. **

" **Let's just go." I said pushing Dally towards the door. He resisted and pushed me out the door. **

"**Darry! Just so you know! We didn't get married! She wouldn't do it! You know why? She needed her brothers there!" He yelled before walking outside. I was standing there waiting on him. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around me. We walked in silence for a little while, before I spoke. **

"**I'm sorry." I whispered softly. He wrapped one arm around me. **

"**Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. Your brother should learn to listen." he said just as softly as we approached Buck's house. Dally threw the door open. There was no party tonight, surprisingly enough. **

"**BUCK!!!" Dally yelled as he looked around, keep hold on one of my hands. The only people we saw were the group of drunk greasers in the corner playing poker. Buck emerged from the closet under the stairs. **

"**What the Hel...Oh Hi Dally, what can I do ya for?" he asked looking from him to me. **

"**Were gonna crash here tonight. Darry needs time to cool down. We don't wanna talk about it." he said sternly. **

"**Who am I to tell you no man?" he asked, smirking. Dally groaned. **

"**I didn't..it's not like that. Buck shut the hell up." He said as Buck started laughing. I grinned slightly. **

"**Oh and boys," Dally said gesturing to the boys playing poker. "You stay down here. I don't want you touching her." he made a point of looking threatening. I stifled a laugh as we walked upstairs. He smiled at me as he opened the door to a room on the right. We went in and he sat down on the bed as I looked out the window, with my arms crossed. I heard him moving around and I turned to looked at him. He had taken his shirt off and turned down the bed. As I watched he lit a cigarette on the necklace pendant he wore all the time.**

"**Would you sit down and stop worrying so much?" He asked taking my hand and pulling me onto his lap. I smiled slightly and kissed him gently. **

"**I know I should, but he's my brother and you know how it is." I said as I slid off his lap onto the bed. I curled up into a small ball and tried to get comfortable. **

"**You can't sleep in those clothes. Trust me. Im a guy and even I know that." He said smirking. He picked his t-shirt he had just pulled off up and handed it to me. It was blue and said Duke Blue Devils on it. As much as I hated that team, I took it. **

"**You expect me to wear this rubbish?" I asked laughing softly. **

"**Rubbish? It is most certainly not rubbish." He laughed. " Just go put it on, you'll be more comfortable." So I did as I was told. I went into the bathroom connected to the room and changed into the loose fitting t-shirt. I walked back into the room carrying my other clothes and tossed them on the chair. I climbed in next to Dally and snuggled up to him. **

"**You okay baby?" he asked softly. I nodded and snuggled closer to him. He pulled the blankets up around us and soon we were both sleeping.**

**I woke the next morning with Dally's face smiling at me. "Morning." I murmured. He smiled.**

"**Morning cutie."he said yawning. **

"**We gonna go see my brother?" I asked. **

"**If we must." he said closing his eyes. He moaned and rolled over. I draped my arm over his side and kissed his bare back a few times.**

"**Thank you for sticking with me no matter what happens." I said as someone knocked on the door. I groaned. "Make them go away." I whined. **

"**Who the hell is it?" he yelled towards the door as Buck opened the door. I pulled the covers up around me embarrassed , as Dally laughed. **

"**What Buck?" Dally asked sitting up. **

"**There's some boys downstairs that want to speak with you Dal." He said, not looking to happy. **

"**Damn. Tell them I'll be down in a few." he mumbled. Buck nodded and left. I looked at Dally. **

"**What did you do?" I asked. **

"**Nothing, that I remember." He said, as he looked at me. "I need my shirt baby." He said.**

"**Okay. Let me go change." I climbed out of the bed and entered the bathroom, after grabbing my clothes. I changed quickly and tossed his shirt to him as he slipped it on and ran down stairs. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked downstairs after him. He was talking to Tim and Curly. **

"**Hey babe." Curly said nodding towards me as Dally wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. "Oh.." Curly said understanding. I smiled at him and kissed Dally's cheek. **

"**Anyway." Tim continued. " So I figure if the Socs think they can jump all our women, they need to be taught a lesson." Tim said, anger flashing in his eyes. **

"**Is Angela alright?" Dally asked, frowning. **

"**Yes. She's just shook up. I told her if they had done anything to her, she had best tell me, but she said they just spooked her a little. So I reckon she's fine. " Tim explained. **

"**Yea. I'll help you. I got my own woman to think about." he said kissing my forehead. Tim just laughed. **

"**You think your brothers will help?" Tim asked me. **

"**I guess. I have to talk to them first." I said as they nodded and left. **

"**We may as well go see them now." Dally commented. I nodded agreeably. "Buck were gone! Thanks man!" he yelled as we walked back to my house. I entered slowly with Dally behind me. They were all in the living room talking. The conversation stopped as I stepped in. **

"**Hey." I said softly. No one responded. I made towards Darry to talk to him, but when I began he cut me off.**

"**Im sorry." he said, looking at me as he stood up. " I should have listened to you. When I found the note, I freaked. Im sorry." he said. I hugged him. **

"**Im sorry too. I was just upset when I wrote it and I actually did have plans to elope, but we didn't. I couldn't never do that without you guys. Plus Im not ready." I explained. **

"**It's okay. I love you. We all do." He told me. I smiled and told him the same. We all sat and talked for the reminder of the day, until I mentioned Tim and the Socs. **

"**Yea. We will help. Until Friday at the rumble, though, I want you to have someone with you at all times." He said. **

"**Oh she will." Dally answered for me. I smiled at him. **


	10. Not Drunk

**Thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! Please keep R &R! Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next will be longer!**

**Chapter 9**

**So starting that night, after all these statements about me not to be alone until Friday had been made, I was allowed to go to the movies with Dally. We walked to the movies at about 7:30 and climbed over the fence. Dally could've paid, but what would that have done to his image? I smiled slightly as we walked past Two-bit who was harassing a couple of girls. Dally patted him on the shoulder, smirked at the girls, and kept walking. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him. **

"**Are you checking out other girls Dallas?" I asked, acting shocked. **

"**Me? Never. Why would I look at other girls when I already have perfection right here?" he asked gesturing at me. I grinned slightly as Dally jumped the movie seat and sat down. I walked slowly around and plopped down next to him. **

"**Not another beach movie." I whined, leaning on him. **

"**Aww Babe. Don't you know me well enough to know I don't come to the movie to watch it?" He smirked as he leaned over and kissed me. I laughed sweetly as we began making out. It was getting pretty intense when someone cleared their throat. I sighed and touched my forehead to Dally's chest as he looked up. **

"**What do you want Tim?" I heard Dally ask.**

"**Nevermind Dally. You look a little busy." Tim commented. **

"**Dammit Tim. What the Hell do you want?" he asked. **

"**There's a couple of Socs outside that are thinking about trying something. There talking to Two-Bit and Pony now." He said as Dally took my hand and got up.**

"**Stupid kid." I heard him mumble about Pony. Pony never thought much, but I loved him all the same. **

"**No Jazz before the Rumble." Dally said, announcing his presence. **

"**We know that. We just came hunting broads and ran into these monkeys." The one I recognized as Jason Myzel commented. "Looks like we found the finest one around." he stated as he looked me up and down. **

"**Put your eyes back in your head or you won't be using them anymore." Dally warned. I grinned slightly. I couldn't help it. If you were looking at this like in a tv or something what you would have seen was 4 Socs facing Dally, Two-bit, Pony, Tim, and Curly, with me clinging to Dally's arm. **

"**Why don't you monkeys get back to your side of town before me and Mr. Shepard have to get mean." Dally stated as he pulled me around in front of him, and holding me with one arm across my waist took out his blade with the other. I was now leaning against Dally's chest, with a blade in front of me, shining in the moonlight. I heard Tim flip his out next to me and I sighed in relief. None of the Socs did anything. **

"**Your one stupid bastard Dallas. "The eldest commented before they climbed back in their car and drove off. Dally flipped his blade closed and placed it back in his pocket. I breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Were you holding your breath?" Dally asked me grinning. **

"**No Dally! You just stuck me in front of you with a blade on my waist. No! I wasn't holding my breath!" I exclaimed. He laughed as I started again. "What were.." He stopped me with a kiss on the lips. **

"**Chill out baby." he said as I hugged him. **

"**Sorry." I said softly. Tim was laughing at us. **

"**You guys are crazy. You heading over to Buck's party?" he asked. **

"**Yes." Dally said. I was surprised, but didn't argue. So together, we all, except Pony, who went home, walked to Buck's house. Tim threw open the door as music blasted at us. I covered my ear for a second, waiting for it to subside, when it didn't my ears adjusted slowly. Dally had drug me over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. I pulled his face down to mine.**

"**If you get drunk tonight there won't be anything happening." I threatened. He grinned at me. **

"**I won't." He replied kissing me as we took a seat on the couch, me on his lap. He offered me a sip of his beer, but I declined. I leaned over onto his chest as he held onto me. **

"**So Dal, plans on hitting it tonight?" A guy from Shepard's gang asked as his own woman sucked on his neck and fingers. My eyes, which I had closed moments earlier, opened quickly. I looked at Dally. **

"**Me? Not if I get drunk." He said smirking at me. The guy laughed as I laughed. **

"**That's right Dallas." I agreed. He smiled and kissed me. I could taste beer on his breath, but ignored it. He wasn't drunk and that was a blessing. We sat and talked for a long time with Shepard's gang, before I looked at his watch. 1:30.**

"**Dally, we should go. It's getting late." I said in his ear, making myself heard over the music. He nodded slightly and go up. **

"**Were gonna get going fellas. See you ladies at the Rumble." He said smirking as he wrapped one arm around my waist and we walked towards my house. It was really early in the morning and no one was awake when we entered the house. I put a finger to his lips and pulled him back to my room. I quietly shut the door. **

"**Your not drunk." I pointed out as I advanced towards him. **


	11. You Heard Me

**This is the last chapter in this fic. It has been great guys and I love you all. This will, however, be followed by a Sequel entitled Against All Odds. The first chapter should be up later tonight. I love you guys and thanks for the reviews! Don't forget to R & R Against All Odds!**

**Peace, Love, and JellyBeans**

**-Kelly**

**Chapter 10**

**I locked the door and put my arms around his neck kissing him. He walked me slowly backwards towards the bed. He pushed me gently down onto the bed and laid down next to me. I continued kissing him. He pulled away and began kissing my neck. I giggled slightly and ran my fingers through his hair. **

"**Oh Dally.." I moaned quietly. He stood up and pulled off his shirt. I sat up and took hold of his belt buckle and undid it. Then he pulled them off, followed by his boxers. He finished undressing me and he hovered over me, passion filling his eyes. **

"**Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked me. **

"**More than anything." I muttered. No sooner than I had said these words, our bodies became one. It hurt, but he was gentle. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with at that moment than him. I bit back a yell as ecstasy ran through my body. A few moments later he did the same. **

**He collapsed on the bed next to me. Both of us short of breath and panting. I smiled up as his glowing face and kissed his lips gently. I didn't want to be anywhere, but in his arms at that moment in time. **

"**I love you." I said looking at him. **

"**Ditto." He replied. Despite everything we had just shared, he was still good old Dally. **

"**Ditto? What does that mean?" I asked, teasing. **

"**It means the same or.." he started before laughing. "It means I love you to." he said kissing me. I curled up close to him. It was now 3:30 in the morning and I was tired. He wrapped both arms around me as his naked body pressed against mine. I fell into a peaceful sleep in the man I love arms. **

**The next morning I woke up to talking outside my door. I recognized the voice. It was Two-Bit. He was telling Darry that the door was locked. He had a key and me and dally weren't dressed. I poked him in the side and covered his mouth when he started to yell. **

"**Darry is at the door." I whispered. He took the hint and climbed out of the bed quietly and climbed into the closet, taking any trace of him with him. I quickly threw on some Pjs and opened the door. **

"**Morning." I said sleepily. **

"**Why was your door locked?" Darry asked. **

"**It was locked to keep people like him, " I said poking two-bit in the chest. "Out of my room." **

"**Okay." Darry said laughing. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I tipoed back to my room and let Dally out of the closet and snuck him into the bathroom to shower as well. Of course Soda came to the door asking questions. **

"**Kelly? Are you done yet?" he yelled. **

"**Im taking a shower." I yelled back. I heard him laugh and walk away. Dally climbed out of the shower and after checking to see if anyone was in the hall I snuck him back into my room where he changed back into his close. **

"**Go through my window and in the front door. They'll never suspect anything." I told him. He kissed me gently. **

"**I love you." He muttered before climbing out the window. I heard him walk in the door as I walked into the living room. **

"**Morning baby." Dally said kissing me on the lips, a mischievous grin on his face. **

"**Morning yourself. " I smiled kissing him back. Darry groaned. **

"**Get a room will ya ?" he joked. **

"**We already did." Dally muttered under his breath so only I could hear. I burst out laughing and then got some strange looks from some gang members. **

"**So you ladies ready for tonight?" Dally asked pulling me onto his lap as he sat down. **

"**Yea. Were gonna kick some ass!" Soda yelled as Darry slapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Watch your mouth." He said walking past him. Soda laughed as he lounged out on the couch in jeans and nothing but. **

"**I think you have to wear a shirt to work, but hey I could be wrong." I teased him. **

"**Yea. Ha ha. I wouldn't wear clothes if I didn't have to." He said yawning as he got up and got dressed. Him, Darry, and Steve were working today. Two-Bit was passed out on the couch now. From what I dunno. Pony and Johnny were hanging with two of there friends from school at the mall, so that left me and Dally. **

"**Bye Kid." Darry said as he ruffled my hair. All the guys followed him out the door, doing wherever. I heard Two-bit snoring in the background. I leaned over on Dally and fell asleep as did he, tired from the night before. **

**Around 4 that evening, we woke up as Pony and Johnny came in the house. Pony frowned at us. He didn't like me being with Dally, but wouldn't tell me that. He loved me and wanted me happy. As long as none of my brother's knew about last night it was all good. We watched Mickey Mouse once Two-Bit had woken up and waited for the others to get home. **

**Around 6 Darry walked in and they began getting ready for the Rumble. I just sat back and watched.**

"**Hate that shirt." I commented to Darry as he pulled on a white muscle shirt that was really clinging. "Makes you to intimidating." I said yawning. **

"**Good. That's what Im going for. " He said smiling. They all were ready and out the door in a matter of minutes. I was left home all by my lonesome. I didn't mind it to much. I sat and read Gone with the Wind. It was Pony's favorite book as well as Mom's. **

**A few hours later and a nice nap for me, the guys came charging in followed by Tim Shepard and his gang. I sat up.**

"**We win?" I asked getting the alcohol and band-aids out. **

"**You know it baby!" Dally said swinging me around. **

"**Dallas Winston! You put me down right now." I scolded. He laughed as he sat me down. **

"**Tim, come here. " I said looking at a bad cut on his forehead. I put alcohol on it, but he wouldn't allow a band-aid. Something about it not being tough.**

**I finished cleaning and bandaging everyone's wounds, including Tim's gangs and then I sat down on Dally. For the rest of the night, they each retold the rumble in their own point of view, each as unlikely as the next.**

**A few weeks later things had pretty much calmed down and everything was back to normal. Everyone knew that me and Dally were together and accepted it. School wasn't set to start for another month in a half so we were passing the time anyway we could. I had just finished some follow up tests with my doctor. I had been throwing up frequently and had been eating like a whole bunch more than I normally do. The doctor said it was just a virus but he ran tests to be sure. He came in a few minutes later and what he told me about knocked me off my feet. **

**I walked into our house and everyone was sitting there playing poker or watching Tv. Everyone had the day off which like NEVER happened. I looked at them, tears threatening my eyes again. Dally noticed first.**

"**Baby..?" he asked as I ran into my room and slammed the door crying my eyes out. He unlocked the door with the key I had given him and he came in, wrapping his arms around me.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked. **

"**I...We...Oh Dall." I exclaimed as I continued crying. **

"**You what?" he asked worried. **

"**I'm Pregnant!" I finally got out while looking at him. **

"**What?" he asked, his voice raspy. **

"**You heard me. Im Pregnant." **

**THE END**

**TBC in Against All Odds**


End file.
